Just Say 'I do' Already!
by SeddieBenett
Summary: Spencer and Katherine are getting married. Sam, Freddie, Carly and Gibby set out to plan the perfect wedding. Everyone is excited for the big day.   Read & Review! Thank you!
1. Lucky

_It was like it had happened all too fast. They met each other at the coffee shop, and fell in love. Yeah, love at first sight, and all that chiz. _

**Sam! It's not chiz! It was fate! Or destiny…**

_Excuse me, while I go pummel Freddork for being such a girl. _

Ahem, sorry about that. Sam and Freddie being their usual… selves. On with the story.

* * *

><p>- Just Say 'I do' Already! -<p>

Chapter 1: Lucky

Spencer Shay felt like the luckiest man alive. Especially when his girlfriend accepted his proposal. The crazy artist and Katherine Jovial, after a couple of years finally decided to get married.

The whole iCarly gang was there for the major event.

"All I'm trying to say is…" the man says, taking the woman's hand slowly. "I want you to be with me, forever."

He opened the little box, and took out the sparkly engagement ring and slipped in on Katherine's finger, who was staring at him, speechless with happiness. Her eyes glazed over with tears, as she pulled Spencer close to her and kissed him softly.

Suddenly four heads popped up over the kitchen counter. Gibby, Carly, Sam and Freddie.

"Aww," said Carly, beaming from ear to ear.

"It's like magic," gushed Gibby, placing an arm around Carly's shoulders.

"Spencer found a lady to hold," commented Freddie, also grinning.

"Yay! Can we eat dinner now?" Sam questioned her friends, while pinching Freddie's ear.

"Ow Sam! Will you-"

Spencer and Katherine broke apart, suddenly looking around to see the four teens, staring at them.

"How long have you guys been there?" Spencer questions, carefully.

"The whole time," comments Sam, stretching a little. "Believe me. Not my choice of hiding place."

"Oh, and the roof was any better…" says a sarcastic Carly, but didn't stop smiling.

"At least the roof has-"

"Guys!" Gibby intervened. "Missing the point here! Spence and Kat are getting married!"

Meanwhile, the happy couple, Spencer and Katherine were crying happily in each other's arms. The four friends decided that it was a good time to leave them alone in the apartment.

There would be time for 'congratulations' after all the emotion has settled down.

"Bowling, anyone?" Carly suggested, while closing the apartment door.

"Will their be food?" Sam asked. "I'm just really hungry, right now."

"When are you not hungry, Sam," said Freddie, with a short laugh.

"Bowling!" Gibby cried out. "Let's go! I'm driving!"

"I call shot gun!" Carly yells, almost deafening her two best friends.

"Okay!" Freddie and Sam say, simultaneously.

The car trip was quite eventful. For Sam and Freddie, that is. While Carly and Gibby chatted about their interests and things they both had in common with each other, Sam was silently imitating the both of them while Freddie was trying so hard not to pee his pants for laughing so hard.

When they arrived at the bowling place, Freddie was the first to hop out and take a look around.

"What a weird place," he commented.

"You're a weird place," retorts Sam, quickly thumping the back of his head.

"Ow, Sam! Quit doing that!"

"Or what? You'll whine at me?"

"That's it! You better stop being so..."

Meanwhile, Carly shrugged and followed Gibby into the scary looking bowling place with a big smile on her face. Her friends needed some alone time with each other. And she needed some alone time with Gibby.

Dare she say that, aloud.

Sam had Freddie pinned against the side of Gibby's small car, and was now pressing up against him, forcefully.

"You'll never learn, will you, Freddork. Mama owns you." Sam sneers.

"Mama will just have to grow up," replied Freddie, wincing and trying not to notice how hot Sam was looking in the low light of the parking lot. "We… we should probably…"

Sam lets him go, turns around quickly and runs inside, with a confused Freddie following behind.

* * *

><p><em>Lame.<em>

Excuse me?

_The ending. It's lame._

**Sam, the story isn't over yet. This was the first chapter. **

_My bad. But it's still lame. _

Let's leave that up to the readers' and reviewers' opinions, shall we, Sam?

_Fine. But I still get to beat up Fredgeek…_

**Hey!**

Ha ha. Oh, I love you guys…


	2. Strike One

**So… the quartet set off to find the ancient buried treasure, on their trusty SS. Open Sea…**

Uhh Freddie?

**Yes SeddieBenett?**

_WE'RE NOT PIRATES! Though that'd be cool. You need a better name for our pirate ship though. _

… **thank you, SeddieBenett!**

I didn't say anything. That was Sam. Anyways. On with the story.

* * *

><p>- Just Say 'I do' Already -<p>

Chapter 2: Strike One

"STRIKE! The Gibster 'strikes' again, get it? Huh? Do ya?" Gibby says, snorting with laughter.

"Oh Gibby," replies Freddie, shaking his head.

Sam just stares at the now shirtless Gibby and Carly laughs at him, clapping her hands. Between you and me, there was definitely something wrong with that chubby, usually shirtless kid.

"Well done, Gib! It's your turn now, Sam," says Carly, grinning at her best friend.

Freddie notices the blonde's hips sway a little more than they usually do when she walks. He also noticed how… shapely, the girl had become all of a sudden. Shapely… ha! His mother was definitely giving him too many lectures. Then he did a double take.

Say what! He thought, suddenly. Those thoughts his was thinking. Hopefully Sam couldn't read minds. He'd be dead and buried before the night was over.

Oh the joys of "changes" and "puberty".

"Watch the mistress kick your butt," says Sam, grinning.

Freddie wasn't sure if it was the word 'mistress' or the fact that her top was revealing just a little too much of her newly developed chest. Or at least newly developed to him, since he hadn't really taken much notice of Sam's 'womanly' figure until now. But he was staring to sweat in places he hadn't really sweated in before.

Gibby and Carly were eating French fries, or make that, feeding each other French fries. Freddie's eyes were focused on what was in front of him.

Biting her lip in concentration, Sam lifted the bowling ball above her head and aimed it swiftly toward the ten pins, knocking all but two down.

"Aww, dang it!" Sam said, looking disappointed. "The seven-ten split."

There was only one guy, Sam knew that could knock both those pins down. But he wouldn't help her.

Or maybe….

"Let me help you," said Freddie, walking up behind her. "See it's all about physics. You aim the bowling ball over to that side and then…"

His voice drifted away, as her mind wandered elsewhere. It could have been because his arms were now wrapped around her and it could have also been because he was paying so much attention to her, which he hardly ever did.

As their hands touched each other's, both the teenagers blushed and avoided eye contact.

Freddie's hands pulled Sam's hands back, gripping the bowling ball and then letting it go in the right direction so that it knocked down the first pin and then over to the second, knocking that over too.

"Spare!" Sam and Freddie both cried out, happily and almost hugged one another, but stopped themselves.

"Well done you two," said Carly, looking at both her friends. "But Gibby still won."

"Gibby's a Gibby," comments Sam, and Freddie laughs. "Hey. Can we all go do something like really fun?"

"Knowing you Sam," giggles the brunette girl. "Fun, could mean anything!"

"Exactly."

"Yeah why not. I'm up for fun," says Freddie, and catches Sam's eye for a split second and grins.

"Will it involve monkeys?" Gibby questions, suddenly.

Carly, Sam and Freddie stare at him.

"Umm, no." Sam replies, slowly. "No monkeys. That's why you're here."

"Sam!" Carly protests. "You be nice to my… I mean… you be nice!"

Freddie and Gibby exchange glances of confusion, and start to take off their bowling shoes, leaving them at the desk, while Sam and Carly squabble over why Sam should start being nicer to their weird yet awesome friend, Gibby Gibson.

"You know it's good that Sam said this 'fun' won't include monkeys," whispered Gibby, to Freddie.

"Why's that, Gib?" Freddie questions.

"I'm afraid of them."

Raising his eyebrows, and possibly regretting ever asking 'why', he went to grab the girls' bowling shoes to return them back to the front desk.

Sam walks over to where Freddie was.

"Carly is totally in love with Gibby," says the blonde, with a sigh.

"…and you're disappointed with this because…" replied Freddie, searching for the answer.

"He's a Gibby! How can a person love a Gibby? He's really weird. Besides, I haven't ruled out my speculation."

"Uhh, speculation?"

"…that he's a mermaid!"

"Sam…"

"Don't you think it's strange the guy loves water and is shirtless all the time?"

"Yeah, but-"

"So, why wouldn't that mean he's a mermaid?"

Carly and Gibby approached Sam and Freddie, announcing they were ready to leave the weird bowling place. Sam glanced at Freddie, mentally telling him that their conversation was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>Arrrgh! Sam!<strong>

_Stop being so annoying, dork!_

**You stuck my finger up your nose!**

_Well, I wasn't gonna stick MY finger up YOUR nose. That'd be gross! _

**Yeah. We wouldn't expect anything gross from you...**

_Shut up, nub. *thumps Freddie's forehead*_

**Ouch!**

*shakes head slowly but grins* Oh dear…


	3. What Happened?

I forgot to announce my disclaimer. So here goes. I do not-

_Bwaaaahhhh!_

Yes, thank you Sam. I do not own-

_Hey. I can make a popping noise with my mouth *puts finger in mouth, flicking quickly*_

**Well that's attractive.**

_Shut yo mouth, Fredweiner!_

**I resent that nickname!**

_I resent your face!_

I DO NOT OWN iCARLY! DAN SCHNIEDER DOES!

_**Rrrrraaaannndoooommm daaanciiiiinngg! *Sam and Freddie dance randomly***_

*face palm* Can we please just get on with the story?

* * *

><p>- Just Say 'I do' Already! -<p>

Chapter 3: What Happened?

All four friends piled into Gibby's small car and they drove away from the bowling place.

While Sam was giving directions, Freddie was staring out of the window. One look at the blonde girl and it'd be 'Game Over' for him, and his genitals. So, to play it safe, he avoided all possible contact. Eyes and fingers/hands. Or whatever else would get him into trouble.

"… uhh…" began Carly, looking back at her best friend. "Where are we going Sam?"

"Somewhere," said Sam, smirking mysteriously.

Gibby slammed on the breaks suddenly. Everyone jolted forwards, almost slipping out of their seatbelts.

"Gibby!" Carly cried out, as his arm quickly pushed against her chest, and his hand accidentally brushed her.

There was now a little bit of a blush fest happening. Between Gibby and Carly, that is. Sam took a glance at Freddie, who was gripping onto the seat in front of him, which happened to be Carly's seat.

"What was that for?" Freddie finally questioned.

"Sorry, I think I saw something…" Gibby's voice trailed off, as he unlocked the car, took off his seatbelt and hopped out.

"Gibby, wait for me," replied Carly, also taking off her seatbelt and jumping out.

This left Freddie and Sam in the car. The girl grinned at the guy sitting across from her and he stared back, not really knowing what to say to her.

So he just smiled. Much to his dismay, she smiled back, but then turned away quickly.

Awkward silence ensued.

Until Freddie spoke up, but it was at the same time that Sam spoke too.

"Freddie," said Sam. "Sam," said Freddie.

Both of them crossed their arms.

"Sam," said Freddie. "I think… I should… I mean, there's something that I should… tell you…"

"Spit it out, dork." Sam replied, not snapping as she usually did.

"Okay. Umm, before… in the bowling place…"

"I know."

His eyes went wide, as saucers. Somehow, Freddie's heart beat increased to about ninety beats per second, as he realized that his prediction was right. Sam could read minds. And boy was he in BIG trouble now. No. More than that. He was officially sending a postcard from beyond the graveyard.

"You do?" Freddie asked, more so himself than the girl sitting beside him. He was afraid of her next move.

"Yeah," she punches his shoulder. "You believe me now. Which is awesome!"

"Umm… believe what?

"That Gibby is totally a mermaid, disguised as a shirtless potato! Duh!"

Another punch, told the boy that he wasn't going to get any further with this conversation. He sighed and slumped back in his seat, staring at the roof of the car.

Sam stared at Freddie, and wondered what he was really going to say, but was far too scared to say anything more about it, aloud. Yes, it was weird. And unfamiliar. Because Puckett's were the bravest people, or so her mom kept reinforcing.

Puckett's were not scared of anything, didn't cry, and barely showed any emotion. Of course, Sam could have been an exception to that rule, since she showed happiness, disappointment and sometimes sadness. Oh and mostly, excitement when things went her way. Which could have been mostly always.

That's when Freddie realized, Carly and Gibby were still outside the car.

"What are they doing out there?" Freddie questioned the silence, glancing out of the front windscreen.

"Let's have some fun with them," laughs the girl, while leaning over to press the car horn.

_Beeeeeep beep beep! Beeeeeep!_

Freddie could not help himself, but laugh along with the blonde headed demon. Smiling and thinking to himself: God, she makes my life so much more interesting.

A startled Carly, wrenched open the front car door and found an innocent looking Sam and Freddie, minding their own business. She glared at her two friends.

"I know you honked the horn, Sam," she hissed, before Gibby climbed back in the car, then smiled brightly. "Ready to go?"

"You betchya, Carls," said Gibby, grinning widely.

What had happened between those two?

From the time they left Sam and Freddie in the car until they came back, looking a little flushed and all happy and smiley, it seems like things had changed between Gibby and Carly.

Sam glanced at Freddie, who quickly looked away from her, as he was staring at her again.

They all knew… something weird was happening to all four of them. Changes had occurred.

And there was absolutely nothing any of them could do to stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>That was fun.<strong>

_Well duh. Because I'm awesome!_

**Yes. And totally irritating. **

_NUB!_

**DELINQUENT!**

I love watching you guys fight. It's so hilarious! *laughs*

_**SHUT UP SEDDIEBENETT!**_

Let's hope people review this chapter. Otherwise, I'm blaming you two!


	4. Jump In

Where are Sam and Freddie? Hmm. Oh well. On with the story.

* * *

><p>- Just Say 'I do' Already! -<p>

Chapter 4: Jump In

They were somewhere forbidden, but Samantha Puckett didn't care. She had wanted to take her friends here for quite sometime now. Especially Freddie, since she knew that he'd freak out like a madman. That always excited her, to no end.

Gibby was the one who was most excited. Carly and Freddie were hesitant as they watched their best friend jump off the edge of the dork, into the ocean where it was most likely dark and cold. They shuddered just thinking about what may have been lurking underneath the calm looking surface.

"Come on, you chickens," teases Sam, kicking my leg and splashing them with a little water. "The ocean is fine tonight!"

Freddie peered down to where Sam was. Sure it was almost pitch black, and the only lamp they had for light, was flickering on and off, inconsistently. He could still imagine the look at her face. Challenging but also hopeful that she didn't just jump off the end of the dock for no reason whatsoever.

Taking off his shirt, ignoring the protests of Carly, he dropped his pants down to his ankles, stepping out of them and kicking them out of harms way, then, holding his breath, jumped in the cold, wet ocean.

"Hey demon," he grinned, and swam up to her.

"Freddork!" Sam replied, grinning back at him, through the almost pitch darkness, then motioned for Carly and Gibby to come and join them too.

Seeing Gibby, start to take of his shirt, which wasn't the unusual sight of the evening, that's for sure, the girly brunette pulled him back, away from the dock's edge, and away from Sam and Freddie's sight.

It was like they, Freddie and Sam, were alone.

While Carly and Gibby had a serious conversation about giant squids and sharks that never sleep, Freddie and Sam where having the time of their lives in the water, splashing, playing and carrying on like two five year olds at an amusement park.

As they kept splashing each other, they didn't realize the space between them was getting less and less.

"Uhh Sam," said Freddie.

"Yeah dork?" Sam replied, in a questioning kind of way.

She suddenly felt a little suffocated being so close to him. As she moved away from the boy slowly, he moved forwards. Something inside her cringed but something else was dragging her closer and closer… and closer, until Sam and Freddie were nose to nose.

If they were on normal ground, Fredward knew his butt would have well and truly kicked by now, and he'd quite possibly be eating dirt. Or carpet, depending on where they were at the time.

But they weren't. They were in deep salt water. And… far too close to each other for it to be comfortable.

"Uhh dork," said Sam.

"Yeah Sam?" Freddie replied, in a softer voice than she had used, when questioning him.

"What did-"

Then there was a piercing scream. Interrupting the still 'pending' Sam and Freddie conversation.

"Carly!" Freddie yelled up, automatically, at the dock.

"That wasn't me," answered Carly, in a shaky kind of voice. "But you guys should get out of the water. Now."

"But who-" Another scream cut of Sam's words.

As his hands clutched the edge of the dock, Sam and Freddie could clearly see that the girly screamer was Gibby Gibson.

Sam laughs loudly, but her best friend's voice rings out a warning.

"Police ca-officers! Coming… in… the…" she stops talking, and runs around in a tight circle, imitating a siren noise.

"Chillax Carls," replied the lazy blond, floating on her back in the water. "There's no-"

"Sam…" said Freddie, his ears perking up slightly.

That's when they hear the police sirens getting closer, and closer. And that's when the panic sets in.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Carly shrieks.

Gibby lets out another girly scream, which makes Sam laugh loudly. Freddie was the only one out of the three of them that remained remotely silent. On the outside, that was. On the inside he was a combination of Carly and Gibby combined. He climbed up the ladder on the side of the dock, then looked down.

"Sam will you please hurry up," pleaded Freddie, finally speaking.

"Would you people just relax? Momma's never gotten caught, and she ain't getting caught tonight." Sam replied, not even attempting to get out of the water.

"Please!" Carly yelled out. "I'm too pretty for prison!"

"I'm too pretty to wear orange! It just isn't my color!"

Carly and Freddie turned to look at the shirtless boy, who shrugged hopelessly. All three of them tried to convince Sam to get out of the water, before it was too late. But, true to form, the stubborn Puckett girl wouldn't take advice from those she cared about most, and those who cared about her most too.

Just then, there was complete silence. The sirens had stopped, and all was calm and peaceful again.

"You guys worry too much," snickered Sam, and hops out of the water, climbing up the ladder, on the side of the dock.

Open mouthed, Freddie stared after the carefree blonde as she picked up her clothes and walked back toward the car. He pulled on his own pants and shirt and raced after her, leaving a stunned Carly and Gibby, standing on the dock, staring after their friends.


	5. Almost

**Say… Where's Spencer and Katherine?**

_*laughs* You dork. _

Erm... On with the story…

* * *

><p>- Just Say 'I do' Already! -<p>

Chapter 5: Almost…

In the Shay apartment, Spencer and Katherine were having a little fun of their own.

"Sit still," said Spencer, for the third time.

"Can't," replied Katherine, grinning while shaking her feet and hands quickly. "I'm too happy."

"Well, I can't draw your portrait, if you don't sit still…"

The newly engaged couple were enjoying themselves so much, Spencer had forgotten about his little sister, Carly and all her friends.

…

The way she walked, hips swaying, legs brushing against each other softly, and her arms falling gracefully by her sides, he knew that if anyone looked at her right now, would definitely be able to guess that she was a dancer.

But that was beside the point. Sam Puckett, in Freddie's eyes, was as a matter of fact, stunningly pretty. Perhaps even beautiful. However, the other fact was: she loved to torture him, best him senseless and call him names once or twice a day. Which was kind of attractive in itself.

"Freddie!" Her voice probably startled him more than his sudden appearing beside her startled her. "What the chiz?"

"Did I scare you, Puckett?" Freddie smirked, most annoyingly -according to the thoughts and opinions of Sam.

"No!" Sam replied, defiantly. The boy looked at her, softening his gaze. Then her voice went a little quiet. "…maybe…"

As she pulled her pants and shirt back on, he couldn't help but notice a small grin of satisfaction on the blonde's face. Like she was almost… happy that he followed her.

When she found him staring at her, she immediately turned her back to him, and all the magic or the moment was gone.

"Any reason why you followed me?"

Freddie doesn't answer her question. He thought for a second. Why did he follow one of the most gorgeous girls on the earth all the way over to Gibby's car? Why didn't he just walk over, sensibly, with Carly and Gibby?

Finally, he looks at her and shrugs.

"No reason."

"Oh."

The girl sat herself on the bonnet of the car, leaning back on her hands and studied the boy, standing about two feet away from her.

Not feeling sure of her next actions, she ignored the nagging inside her brain, telling her not to do it, she wiggled a finger slowly, motioning Freddie over to her. It must have worked, because he stepped closer.

What now? Sam thought. She had him right where she wanted him. Supposedly. But… what now?

"Sam," he started to say. "You're-"

"Freddie! There you are!" Carly called out, jogging over to her two best friends, looking all flustered about something. "…and you found Sam! Good!"

"Gibbeh," announced Gibby, pretty much appearing out of no where.

Carly giggles, school girlishly. Freddie looks at both Gibby and Carly, in confusion and Sam just rolls her eyes and grins knowingly.

"We should go home," said Carly. "It's getting really late."

"Yeah," snorts Sam, laughing a little. "Spencer and Katherine have probably kisses each other's lips off by now…"

"Eww! Sam!"

"What? Married people do that!"

"They're not married… yet… just engaged."

"Okay. Engaged people do that."

Shaking his head at his two friends, Freddie helps Sam off the car and all four of them pile in and set off, in the direction of Seattle and the Bushwell Plaza.

…

"Is it finished yet?" Katherine questioned him, for the sixth time.

Spencer sighs dramatically. "An artists work is never done."

The woman laughs, her red curly hair shaking a little and her bright green eyes sparkling excitedly. It's no wonder Spencer Shay was captivated by this lady in the first place.

"You're so cute." Katherine comments, still laughing.

"I'm cute?" the man replied, in a questioning tone.

"Super cute…"

As she said this, Katherine smiles and hops off the stool she had been forced to sit upon all evening and slowly makes her way over to where the master piece in progress was standing, on an easel and smiles.

"See, I told it's-" starts Spencer.

"Wonderful!" Katherine replies, clapping her hands happily. "Just like you."

"Come here, my beautiful inspiration…"

The woman turns around and meets Spencer's lips with her own. Kissing slowly at first, then speeding up a little, and the wandering hands start up. Soon, they're both laying in each other's arms, on the couch.

If anyone walked in the room at that moment, they could have easily guessed that this couple were either married…

…or soon to be married.

* * *

><p>So. Where were you guys in the last chapter?<p>

_***Sam and Freddie look at each other* **_

Well?

_No where._

**Yeah. We weren't doing anything. **

_*nudges Freddie*_

***nudges Sam***

Okay… Well, I hope we can get more reviews for this chapter…


End file.
